The oneshots of Mira and Iria
by MariashaAziza
Summary: Number 3, In which the three most evil and horrendous things occur in Kohona. Marriages, pregnancies, and babies! Mira and Iria both declare a run for your life and sanity… Save yourselves… And Mira's the one stuck with it all. WARINGING! Foul language.
1. Chapter 1

_**[This is a set of one-shots. The only thing that will be the same between chapters is that Mira and Iria will be a part of them. Each chapter will have a different situation and different couple. The only one that might not change is Iria. And that's because I made her from my friend Inri. While Mira is, who else, me. And I don't care much as long as I'm not with Sasuke. Inri likes Kakashi. Though I think Itachi could be a person with her. So tell me who you want for the next chapter. You can even decide if it will be AU or not. I'm doing these when I'm bored or have writer's bloke. Hope you enjoy them.]**_

_**It's my birthday today! I turn 19, so I decided to post this up as a present to myself. I was really bored, and my next chapters for my stories are on my Uncle's laptop. Which he took with him back to Collage. So I have to wait to get them in about a month. So my stories will be on pause till then. **_

**[In this one Itachi never left the village. It was said someone else killed the clan, though he did. So Sasuke never left. This is after that would be and after Naruto would have left maybe a year in his journey. So Naruto is about 14. He never left because Iria and Mira adopted him, and have been training him since young. Gaara is Kazekage.]**

**

* * *

**

"It's just not fair!" Naruto screamed as he stomped through the door of his apartment.

The two girls sitting in his living room watched him as he walked past them and to the bed room.

The first girl had multi layered white hair, the left was short chin length and the right was waist length. Her eyes were a cat like lime green that seemed to glow. Her skin was a pale peach. She wore a large white shirt that fell off one shoulder and reached her thighs. Fishnet covered her lower legs from ankles to calves. She had paused in mid bite of the chips she held in her other hand. Her eyes locked on the closed door.

The second girl had black hair with chin length bangs and short spiked hair in the back. Except at her nape where it grew to her back in a tail. She wore a black spandex two piece suit. It was shoulder less and high necked at the top ending at her ribs. The second piece started low on her hips and ended at her thighs. Her eyes were purple and her skin a sickly pale. She had stopped mid bite of ramen and blinked rapidly at the door.

Slowly the two turned to each other. Question marks popping up above their heads.

Dropping whatever they had a hold of they made their way toward the bedroom door. The green eyes girl opened it a crack and they peeked through.

Naruto lay face down on his bed. His face buried in his pillow and his arms wrapped around it. They could faintly here his curses and screams through the thick material. They looked at each other again. The white haired jerked her head in his direction while the black haired arched a brow. A moment later they both nodded and pushed the door open.

"Naru-Kun!" The White hair called out flinging herself onto said boy. Naruto was so used to it he only reacted by blushing slightly. "Naru-Kun, what's wrong. Why are you so pouty-pouty."

The black hair sweat dropped and sighed quietly before making her way over. She crawled up on the bed and took her spot on his other side. "Meh, Naru-Kun you know we don't like seeing you sad." She said hugging him and nuzzling him along with the other girl.

Naruto smiled slightly looked at the two girls. "Iria…." He muttered looking to the white hair. "Mira…" he muttered glancing at the other.

"Naru, tell Iria-Chan and Mira-Mira what's wrong." Iria cooed as she cuddled him.

Naruto whimpered slightly burring into her embrace. "I made this really great meal for Sakura-Chan. We had agreed to do lunch together to talk about training. So I gave it too her and she was really surprised and complimented me. But then Sasuke walked by. Sakura-Chan invited him over. He looked at the meal and Sakura-Chan offered him some. When Sasuke complained that it didn't have anything with tomatoes… Sakura-Chan said of course not, because it was made by Naruto-Baka and he never gets anything right." Naruto paused to sniffle at the memory. Clearing his throat he continued.

"Sasuke was shocked that I had made it and asked if it was any good, because the Dobe made it. Sakura-Chan said it was great…so I either stole it or had someone else make it and took their credit. Sasuke just snorted, and I was hurt and angry. So I started arguing with him. And eventually I got pushed near Sakura-Chan. I was able to stop myself from hitting her, but I knocked over the meal on her." Naruto trailed off looking extremely sad and winced slightly.

"She was angry that I got her clothes dirty and punched me. She called me an idiot and said that I had ruined the meal someone had made so lovingly. Sasuke just stood off to the side and Sakura-Chan eventually left to get changed cursing me the whole time. Sasuke just smirked and left. But not before Sakura-Chan asked to have dinner with him, just the two of them…" He finished his tale with a whimper.

The girls looked at each other and cuddled him.

* * *

"I say we kill her." Mira said as she sharpened her weapons. She sat on the Hokage Mountain. Her tail had been pulled up into a bun at the back of her head. Her ANBU outfit slightly reflecting the sunlight from the armor. Blood slipped from the slick material to gather around her in a puddle. Her Tora mask was beside her, blood still glinting form it. Her claw like nails covered in the material stained with blood. All of her weapons lay around her, blood creating more puddles.

"You can't kill her, you'll be arrested and go to jail." Iria said as she lazily picked at the polish on her nails. She wore a neon blue fishnet body suit. A white skirt on over that which, with slits all the way up to where only an inch of fabric remained. The sides were kept closed through with neon blue belts. And off the shoulder top covered that, with her head band sewn into the main strap. Her gloves missing as she had ruined them. Her Jounin vest lay on the ground beside her.

Mira snorted. "That's why I said we." She muttered.

Iria sighed. "There is no we. I'm not going to jail over some silly fan girl. And I'm not allowing you too either. I'd go crazy without my daily does of Mira-Mira." She said with a disinterested wave.

Mira growled lowly in the back of her throat. "Then what should we do?" She asked.

Iria sighed laying back and soaking in the sun. "Isn't it obvious?" She asked arching a brow. When she gained no response she sighed. "We get Naru-Kun off of this bitch once and for all." She declared.

Mira arched her own brow. "And how will we manage that? We have been trying for years already." She scowled.

Iria smirked. "By getting Naru-kun to become wrapped up in someone else. Someone already in love with him, and I know just the person." She said sitting up and rubbing her hands together.

Mira blinked and looked at her blankly. "And this wouldn't have anything to do with the Sakura festival next week huh?" She asked slowly suspiciously.

Iria looked at her with innocent eyes. "No. It's not like we had already started this plan… Not like he had already declared he would make his move then…" She said trailing off.

Mira paused and blinked. "He?" She asked slowly.

Iria started grinning slowly then cackled evilly.

* * *

"Oh Tachi-Kun!" Was the last thing Uchiha Itachi heard before a blur of white and Neon blue tackled him.

Itachi paused to look at the white haired girl that was clinging to his neck. "Yes, Inri?" he questioned quietly. He, Naru, and Mira being the only ones able to get away with calling her that. Other then the Hokage of course. It was the same with Mira's real name.

Iria giggled with malice causing a shiver to go down his spine. "We have work to do…" She said in a sing song voice.

* * *

Mira growled lightly as she picked at the kimono she was wearing. It was a simple yet elegant kimono. A mixture of black and purple, luckily she hadn't had to get one with a design on it. It had long flowing sleeves and reached her feet. Her hair had been fixed. The bangs curled elegantly and the length of her hair had been pulled up in an elegant decorative bun. A beautiful hair piece keeping it in place, the crystal rods hanging form it delicately. She shifted slightly in the traditional sandals.

Iria stood besides her brushing her hand through her hair. The short side was pulled back and held with a hair pin. While the rest was curled elegantly and pulled in a tail a pulled over her shoulder. She wore a silk neon blue kimono with white swirls. It was off her shoulders and partially open, revealing a portion of her chest. The sleeves were cut at an angle, cut at her elbow on the inside and flowing down to her wrist on the outside. It ended above her knees. A pair of knee high shinobi boots covered her feet.

Iria finished going through her hair and glanced up. "What about the mother hen? You know that if he sees things he'll stop everything?" She asked.

Mira looked up with a pout. "Iruka-San will be fine…" She muttered sulking about being here.

* * *

"Ruka-Chan, come on lets play some games." A giggling Anko was a scary thing normally. But with her pulling the school teacher Iruka around it was terrifying.

Iruka just continued to blush as he was pulled around. Anko did look very pretty with her hair down and dressed so prettily.

* * *

Iria arched a brow and nodded. "Good." She said attaching the ear piece to her ear.

Mira sighed, crossing her arms and glancing around the festival with a grimace.

* * *

Naruto couldn't help but blush prettily. He had been a bit confused and worried when

Itachi had asked him to the festival. But since arriving he had been nothing but polite and affectionate. He had catered to Naruto's every whim. He even won Naruto the giant frog he had seen. Now he was smiling down at him as they waited for their order. Naruto couldn't help but look away.

He had thought the girls had lost their mind when they told him to accept the date. Now, he couldn't help but wonder why he had never noticed Itachi before. Itachi had always been kind to him. He had always helped him, and took care of him when he could. That time Naruto was really sick, Itachi had been the one to stay with him. Mira hadn't returned form his mission and Iria couldn't stand sick people.

Itachi had also healed him up if he found out he was hurt. He always seemed to be around when Naruto finished his training. He had even helped him train, where Sasuke had refused. And Itachi had been the first person to ever taste his cooking and compliment him.

Naruto finally realized that he had been stupid and oblivious. And he's not talking about with Hinata, oblivious. He hadn't noticed Itachi at all, always writing him off as Sasuke's brother.

Now, though….

"The fireworks, will start soon."

Naruto jerked up at the smooth low voice. He blushed again at having those deep eyes on

him again. He took the stick shyly. "Really?" He asked cutely.

Itachi smiled softly at him. "Yes. We should find a spot." He said, placing his hand on Naruto's arm gently and steering him away.

* * *

Iria smiled as she started counting everything down. It was almost time. She had been following the couple ever since the beginning. And she and Mira weren't the only ones. It seems everyone was interested in this.

Sasuke wanted to know what his brother was doing and Sakura followed. Hinata had just blushed and smiled brightly before following. A moment later Kiba started laughing and with a grin followed, pulling Shino along.

Shikamaru had blinked and smirked. He and Chouji following close behind the others. Ino had just followed in confusion until Hinata had whispered to her. Now they were both blushing and giggling.

Kurenai and Asuma had exchanged small smiles and followed their teams. Their hands suspiciously close.

Neji had followed his cousin until he realized what was going on. He and his team had followed at a distance then. Gai leading and claiming about the power of sweet youthful love! Luckily Tenten had kept him and Lee quiet by saying they didn't want Naruto to know now did they?

Tsunade and Jiraya had been with Mira and Iria since the beginning. Tsunade's eyes were strangely bright and she didn't even smack the notebook form Jiraya's hand as he scribbled franticly.

She glanced to the side and slowly inched her way toward the masked Jounin also watching the scene. Now she could make her move.

After all, everyone knew the tradition of the fireworks.

* * *

Naruto looked up at the sky as everyone seemed to be waiting. He had never been to the festival before. But he had seen the fireworks before and they were always so beautiful. He smiled happily as everyone seemed to be counting down in their minds. Some cursing when they were to early. It would be soon.

And a moment later the bright colors exploded in the sky.

Naruto watched with wide eyes and a bright smile.

Itachi's eyes lowered and an inner fire came to life in them. He stooped down.

Naruto turned to Itachi with his lips parted to say how pretty they were.

The colors exploded.

Naruto's eyes widened before his mind copied the colorful lights.

Cheers from each group except one erupted when Itachi's and Naruto's lips connected.

* * *

Iria cheered the loudest before a grin appeared on her lips. Jerking around, she jumped up onto the figure besides her jerking the mask down while he was still distracted.

Kakashi's eyes widened as his view was suddenly blocked with Iria's face. Their lips connected and he fell back form their combined weight.

* * *

Ino jumped up and down cheering before she turned smashing her lips to a shocked Shikamaru. She pulled back with a grin a second later and kissed Chouji's cheek.

Shikamaru just stood there slouched over with a slight blush on his face. He raised his hand to cover the bottom of his mouth. "Troublesome woman." He muttered.

Ino smirked at him with a slight blush while Chouji laughed.

* * *

Hinata wrapped her arms around one of Shino's and Kiba's. She then kissed both on the cheek and drew them close to her as she watched the scene with bright eyes.

Kiba blushed and laughed happily, as he removed his arm and wrapped both around her shoulders.

Shino merely blushed slightly and shook his head, with a small smile at his teammates.

Kurenai and Asuma smiled at one another before kissing gently. They pulled away with blushes and moved away before anyone noticed.

* * *

Sasuke stared at the scene before him with wide eyes, while Sakura fainted with a fan girl grin on her face and blood coming form her nose.

* * *

Tenten shook her head and blushed when Lee kissed her cheek. She just sighed and closed his eyes as he continued to hug her and jump around. Gai following him. She had really wanted to kiss Neji.

Neji looked at the scene with an arched brow and small smirk. He would have to thank Lee later. He liked Tenten, but he really didn't want another festival kiss attempt. Though that didn't stay for long. His eyes widened and he squawked when Lee kissed him on the cheek.

Tenten laughed watching Neji chase after Lee with murder in his eyes.

* * *

A distance away Iruka stared with wide eyes. While a grinning Anko decided to distract him. She pulled an Iria knocking him to the ground.

* * *

Tsunade looked up to see Jiraya looking at her with an intense smile. A small smile crossed her lips before she leaned up. Jiraya's eyes brightened and a grin crossed his face before he leaned down puckering his lips.

Tsunade suddenly smirked. "Keep dreaming." She said before flicking him in the head. As he went rocketing through the sky, she touched her cheeks realizing she was blushing.

* * *

Mira just watched the whole scene from the rooftop with a glass of sake in her hand. To her sides sat the Suna siblings.

Temari was grinning down at the scene, and trying not to glare at team 10.

Kankuro was shaking his head as he watched Team Gai. With a wink he jumped down landing beside a startled Tenten and grabbing her for a kiss.

Temari laughed watching her brother get hurt.

Gaara watched the scene with a confused look before turning to Mira. "What is this tradition? I've heard what you do but what is it?" He asked.

Mira paused mid sip. She threw it back and refilled her glass. "It's simple. The kisses are wishes. It you kiss someone on the cheek you, you wish to keep a strong relationship with them. Mainly with comrade and friends. It's a show of friendship and bonds. It's common for that. A kiss on the lips means you wish to have an eternal love with them. It's given to someone you wish to be in a relationship with. It's used as a confession. Like if you've never told anyone you're feelings, you kiss them during the fireworks to tell them you love them." She said and downed the glass.

Temari tilted her head. "Really now? And it works?" She asked.

Mira smiled slightly filling her glass. "We'll, as Shinobi we sometimes have trouble telling our feelings. So we use this night as a confession. And so far, everyone that has confessed in this festival… Well… let's just say this night is also used for the writing up

of marriage plans. And they have always been together, forever." She said.

Temari watched with wide eyes. "I see." She muttered.

Gaara blinked before nodding.

Mira's hand dropped the glass reflexively when lips brushed her cheek. She turned with blank eyes to watch Gaara.

He frowned slightly worried. "That was the correct way, yes?" He asked confused.

Temari watched blinking at the sight, and cooing mentally at how cute her brother was.

Mira slowly set her sake bottle down. "I'm afraid you did it wrong." She said her face and expression serious.

Temari frowned at her. "But I thought you said a kiss on the cheek was for friendship." She said.

Mira nodded at her. "I did…" she said and turned back to the confused Gaara. "Now let me show you the correct way." She said with a small smirk, before leaning forward and locking lips.

Temari watched the scene with wide eyes before she started laughing.

* * *

Itachi pulled back and smiled down at eth wide eyes looking up at him. "Do you accept?" he whispered.

Naruto blushed brightly before nodding shyly. "Hai…." He mumbled.

Itachi grinned down at him before leaning down for another kiss.

* * *

Iria didn't give Kakashi a chance to protest.

Tsunade started drinking and destroying the notebook.

* * *

Asuma and Kurenai started shepherding their charges home

Neji continued to try and kill Lee.

Kankuro eventually stopped getting attacked, before Tenten blushingly told him he had better take responsibility.

* * *

Anko dragged Iruka to her apartment.

* * *

Temari eventually left the roof blushing, and looking for someone to stay with for the night.

* * *

And Mira continued to show Gaara the correct way to give the traditional kiss. Much to his major confusion, embarrassment, and joy.

* * *

**The next day**

Sakura sighed as she dropped her stuff off in her bedroom. It had been a day since Itachi and Naruto got together at the Festival. Sasuke seemed obsessed with the two. And Sakura had, had a string of bad luck all day. She turned to leave her room.

Suddenly everything went black. She looked around trying to find out what was going on. She noticed a puddle of water on the ground. Her eyes widened as a pasty white arm shot up from the water. Some kind of pale, girls like monster started crawling toward her. Long ratted black hair in front of her face and being dragged under her. Sakura found she couldn't move.

The thing grabbed her ankle and pulled herself up to stand before her. The face turned toward her and a creepy raspy voice spoke up.

"Seven days." It rasped. Before it's mouth opened wide and it jerked foreword.

* * *

An ear piercing scream was heard all over Kohona.

* * *

Naruto looked up with a small frown on his face. "That sounded like Sakura-Chan." He muttered. He was pulled back down to lay on Itachi as the male grunted.

"Only Iria and Mira can be called Chan, no one else is worth you." He said.

Naruto blushed before smiling softly and cuddling his boyfriend.

Itachi smiled and nuzzled the soft hair. His eyes drifted over to the window and locked with Sasuke's.

A shift and the Mangekyo activated. A thud was heard as Sasuke hit the ground outside.

Itachi snorted and turned back to his Naru. 'Foolish little brother.' He thought.

* * *

Iria jerked up looking wildly around before groaning in annoyance. She fell back and kicked the form beside her. "You're student is a pain in the arse. Not to mention bloody annoying." She grumbled, wrapping her limbs around the other ones and blanket.

Kakashi blinked his eyes open lazily before yawning. His arms came up wrapping around her tightly, "That was Sakura?" He asked lazily.

Iria snorted. "I would recognize that banshee screech anywhere. I guess Mira got some revenge after all." She muttered cuddling into the muscled chest.

Kakashi blinked. "I see. I guess I should see if she's okay, shouldn't I?" he questioned.

A grab at something very special to him caused him to change his mind.

"If you think I'm letting you out of this bed, you're crazy." Iria purred as she rubbed against him and leaned up kissing him slowly.

Kakashi hummed. "I'm sure she'll be fine." He murmured after they parted for air.

Iria purred. "Good boy." She said.

Little did Kakashi know Sakura wouldn't be seen for a week. But then again neither would he.

* * *

Mira looked up lazily from where she was wrapped up in pale arms. Her fingers moving over the smooth chest. All other clothing was on except for his shirt. She had to go slowly didn't she?

"Looks like Sakura found my little gift." She mumbled brushing her lips over pale skin.

Gaara shivered, before looking down at her with a blank expression. "Oh? Is that what that was?" He asked, remembering how to run his hand through her hair.

Mira nodded humming in affirmative.

Gaara nodded. "So am I doing this correct? I wouldn't want to get anything wrong again." He mumbled softly.

Mira grinned slightly up at him and nuzzled his chest. "Perfect. Seems hugging and cuddling has been mastered. Let's wait though for the rest. I don't want to move right now." She said.

Gaara nodded smiling very slightly. "It is very nice. I rather enjoy this." He said tightening his arms slightly.

Mira almost giggled but settled for a sigh. "Oh, you'll enjoy a lot trust me." He muttered lowly with a smirk.

A shiver ran up Gaara's spine. And he didn't have a clue why.


	2. Chapter 2

"ARGHHHHHHHHH! I'M SO PISSED OFF WITH ALL THIS BULLSHIT!" Iria screamed as she was buried under yet another stack of paper work. She lay on the ground covered with a mountain of papers and files. Her head and right arm the only thing sticking out. White fingerless gloves covered her hands, ending above her wrists.

"You don't say?" Mira asked boredly as she finished signing off yet another paper.

"How did we even get trapped doing this?" Iria hissed as she struggled to pull herself from the mess.

Mira's eyebrow twitched."I believe it went a little something like this…."

* * *

"_Hehehehehe, I'll make a killing." She muttered as she fixed Mira's invention. It was a camera that didn't make smoke or flash when you used it. Half the time the pictures didn't come out right as she was still working on it. _

"_I can't believe you're using it for something like this!" Mira hissed from her position near Iria. She stood with her back to both her and the onsen(sp?) wall. _

"_Oh hush. We need some extra cash, and I know Jiraya at least will pay a lot for these. Just stop gripping." She muttered leaning over in the tree farther. She aimed the camera at the woman in the onsen and grinned. "Even Hokage-Sama's here." She chuckled lowly. _

"_Pervert." Mira muttered crossing her arms. _

"_Oh, like you're one to talk. I know you hide Icha Icha Yaoi Edition under your bed along with novels, manga's, and comics." She said in a mocking tone. _

_Mira coughed slightly to cover her reddening face. "That's not the point. It's not like I'm sneaking into people's houses and watching or something…." She muttered. _

_Iria paused. "…Are you?"_

"_NO!" Mira hissed lowly as she glared at her partner. _

_Iria shrugged and turned back to taking pictures of the woman bathing. However something else caught her attention when she heard the door to the men's section open. Looking up droll started sliding down her chin as Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, and various members of Akatsuki entered. "Huba, huba…." She muttered with stars in her eyes leaning forward._

_The camera slipped. _

_The girls in the onsen all started shouting and looking around. _

_Iria finally snapped from her day dreams, when Anko's kunai flashed past her. Jumping she landed by Mira just in time to witness Tsunade busting the wall away. Everyone paused seeing that it was Iria and Mira. _

"_What were you doing?" Tsunade demanded with narrow eyes. _

_Iria gulped and Mira twitched. "Apparently she was drooling over the men." She muttered in annoyance. _

_She walked over taking the camera from Kurenai and checked it over. "And she almost ruined my new camera." She whimpered slightly. _

_Everyone calmed down at that. _

_Anko gathered up the pictures that had fallen. "Get any good pictures?" She asked with a grin and glanced down. _

_She froze and fire surrounded her in anger. The other woman piled around her and also gained angry energy. _

_The fireball flew toward Iria who used the substitution jutsu with Mira. _

* * *

"Oh, right…" Iria said with a wince at the look on Mira's face.

It had taken her years to grow her hair like it had been. After all it had been hard to grow only one section in the back and leave the rest short. Now it had all been burnt to a boys cut. At least her bangs had survived although they were now choppy and uneven. They now reached her chin at the longest pieces and her eyebrows at the shortest. Mira was still angry about that.

"Tsunade agreed to not make us do any degrading missions if we did her paper work. I'm not even sure how I was involved in all of this." She muttered in annoyance. She stood from her seat and paced the room.

She wore the same black spandex shorts and the spandex shirt she wore under everything. She wore a purple sleeveless battle kimono over that with a high collar, with slits starting at her waist. The kimono ended at her knees. A battle skirt hung around her waist, with the front section absent and to her thighs right above her shorts. Also a pair black gloves that started above her elbows and covered her fingers. Over that was a pair of crimson fingerless gloves. Black closed toe and heel shinobi sandals covered her feet. A Jounin vest hung from the back of Tsunade's chair.

Watching her move caused Iria to flinch. Sure she had been removed from active Jounin duty, but Mira had been removed from ANBU all together. It made guilt attack her for the first time in years. After all Mira hadn't really been doing anything. And it was do to her short attention span and obsession with men that got them caught. She sighed and started shifting the papers on the ground.

Grumbling she turned her attention back to the paper work she was supposed to be sorting through. However, her eyes paused landing on the paper in front of her. Suddenly she started giggling, then chuckling… then laughing insanely…then cackling evilly. The sky had suddenly become filled with dark clouds and lightning.

Mira stared at her team mate with an arched brow for a few moments. She slowly slid from her seat to under the desk. There she clasped her hands and closed her eyes. "Oh, please Inari-Sama, Jashin-Sama, Kratos-Sama… let me survive yet another of Iria's insane plots… I promise… I'll leave more food at the alters, I'll make more sacrifices… I'll even kill more virgins…. Just let me survive… with my dignity intact….or what I have left anyway…" She whispered the prayer as Iria got louder.

* * *

Tsunade twitched violently as she stared at the stage the main square of Kohona had become. 'I'll never let those idiots around my office again…' She declared.

"Come one come all! For the first annual SEXIST SHINOBI AND KUNOICHI CONTEST!" A pause for the cheering and cat calls occurred. "I'm you're host Ulyanna Inri, better known as Iria!" Iria said from where she stood on the stage for once in her civilian clothing.

She wore a pair of black spandex biker shorts that ended past her knees, and a pair of neon blue stiletto shinobi heels. Over that was a shoulder less backless white thin and billowy dress that ended at her thighs. A pair of neon blue arm warmers covered from her elbow to her first knuckles. Her fingernails were sharp and painted lime green. And a white utility belt lay around her waist. Neon blue fishnet covered from below her elbows to above.

"And to my right are my fabulous judges! Might Gai!" She declared pointing to him.

Gai stood up and started shouting about the flames of youth. He was mainly picked because no one wanted him to join.

"Jiraya one of the Sannin!"

Jiraya stood up with a lecherous grin on his face and notebook in his hand.

"Kazekage Gaara!"

Gaara sighed crossing his arms. He was a judge because he had refused to take a part in the contest… Still it wasn't any less embarrassing watching and rating then actually being up there. At least he could have gotten away with purposely failing.

"And last but not least my adorable Mira-Mira, Aziza Mariasha, or as you know her Mira!"

Mira also sat in her civilian clothing. She wore black bodysuit that was sleeveless and backless and reached her thighs. Over that she wore a purple kimono that ended at her thighs. It rested around the middle of her upper arms. A belt kept it closed under her chest, where it fell apart after. The sleeves ended at her elbow, but extra material hung to her fingers. She wore purple wrist bands, with fishnet up to her biceps. Spandex leggings covered from below her knees to her ankles. A pair of shinobi combat ankle high boots covered her feet.

Mira merely held her head in her hand.

"Now then." Iria said turning back to the crowd which had come from all over. "The rules state as this. All active Shinobi, Chuunin rank or higher, must enter no exceptions! That means any shinobi in this village on active duty Chuunin and above must enter!" She declared smirking at the fuming Hokage who was being pushed back stage. "And now… we begin!" She called.


	3. Part I

"You're going to marry me."

The lounge was silent as everyone watched the scene in shock. Ulyanna Inri, or as she was better known Iria, was standing in front of one Hatake Kakashi with her arms crossed. Her normal outfit white and blue fishnet outfit on, Jounin vest on but undone. Her stance and expression declared that she wasn't going to take any arguments. Kakashi continued to sit there staring at her over the edge of his book.

Aziza Mariasha, known as Mira, was sitting at the table Iria had just got up and walked from. A dango stick half way to her mouth and expression shocked. She didn't even react when Anko stole said stick from her. Her Jounin vest was on and buttoned up completely. Her other hand held the cards from the poker game she had been playing with the guys.

Said guys were gaping at the two in the room. Even the man keeping the barrier in check had starred with his mouth wide open. It was Anko tapping his shoulder that caused him to turn back to his work.

Kakashi continued to stare at the piercing green eyes glaring at him. A few moments of silence passed before a sigh escaped him. "When?" He asked glancing back at his book.

Iria tapped her chin in thought. "As soon as possible. Next month, that should be good enough to get everything done." She said nodding.

Kakashi nodded, flipping the page. "I suppose you got this idea from hearing about Naruto and Hinata's wedding?" He questioned.

Iria nodded in determination. "There is no way my adopted little brother is getting married before me. Mira might not care, but then again she's an asexual virgin. I doubt she'll ever get married or lose that damned virginity of hers." She said with a flick of her wrist.

Mira merely lowered herself in her chair as the attention was directed to her. The glare she gave however soon had everyone's eyes snapping back to the other two.

Kakashi merely nodded. "I see. I take it you want the ring?" he asked.

Iria nodded. "Yes. Now would be best." She said glancing at her nails.

Kakashi nodded, biting his thumb and smearing it on one of the pockets on his vest. A poof and a ring rested in his hand. "This was my mother's. Apparently it's a family heirloom." He said as he tossed it to her.

Iria grabbed it and looked over it with an appraising eye. "Good enough." She said with a nod. She slipped it in her finger and made her way forward. Slipping under Kakashi's arms she sat in his lap and started reading with him.

Mira brought her face up to her palm and sighed, as she sit the full house down. 'Looks like I'll be playing wedding planning. Oh yayyyyyy….' She thought as the sound of her head meeting the table echoed around the room with a hollow thunk.

* * *

The scene was beautiful. It was early spring. Not enough for the Cherry Blossom's to be blooming but enough to be appreciated. The air was cool and breezy.

Mira couldn't help but twitch. She had been stuffed in a dress. It was a beautiful dress, and gave credit to the drop dead figure she had… But there was a reason her clothing was always thick and semi-loose. She hated tight thin clothing and this dress was both. Not to mention girly with lace…and if another guy looked at her chest…

A hand wrapped around her fist and she found herself face to face with Tsunade.

"Calm down. You did a beautiful job. Everything is perfect." She muttered in her ear.

Mira snorted. "It would be perfect if it wasn't my sister getting married. Then my brother get's married in 2 months. And I'm in a damned dress. And I just know I'll be forced in one again for Naru's wedding. Everything is not fine." She hissed crossing her arms. "At least you and Jiraya married in private. Why no one else wants to is beyond me. A waste of money I say." She muttered allowing her hand to relax.

Tsunade snorted in amusement. "For some reason mostly people want to show off what they get when they get married." She said with a shrug.

"And what's so great about a lazy bastard and a hyperactive whore?" She asked and ducked the spiked heels that were thrown her way.

Iria glared at her. "It's bitch you whore!" She hissed before smiling sweetly at the pastor.

"Do you Hatake Kakashi take Ulyanna Inri as you're wife? In sickness and in health till a mission or old age death takes you part?" he asked.

Kakashi sighed and eye smiled. "I do." He said with a nod.

"Do you Ulyanna Inri take Hatake Kakashi as you're Husband? In sickness and in health till a mission or old age death takes you part?"

A grin crossed her face as she locked eyes with Kakashi. "I do!" she declared.

"Then I know name you husband and wife. You may…mask kiss you're bride." The pastor said with a roll of his eyes.

Kakashi eye smiled before leaning down for said kiss.

Mira pinched the bridge of her nose while everyone cheered. For some reason it was Konan and Deidara crying the most. She could feel another twitch coming on.

And to think she had to go through this at least three more times. At least she wasn't involved as much in Sakura and Lee's marriage. And Zabuza and Haku's would be in Mist. She was just one of the special guests. After all being invited to the Mizukage's adoptive son's wedding was important. Not to mention to one of the legendary swordsmen.

* * *

"So…one of your Clan's specialties is…to have children…" She muttered slowly as she stared at Haku's stomach.

Haku blushed slightly. "Yes. Most people think I'm a female anyway, so we just went along with it. I use Naruto-Kun's jutsu when I need to be a girl. Since it's a real transformation it will also help in the birth. Usually we use our bloodline, but since I don't have any one else of my Clan helping I can't do it the natural way. You could probably help, but you're not one of my Clan so we can't be certain." He said in a rush before pausing.

"You've always had an Ice affinity, so it's kind or similar. No one in Mist really cares about me being male or having a child… but other people aren't the same in thought." He muttered.

Mira nodded slowly. "Orochimaru finds out he'll use you as a breeding cattle. Not to mention that Uchiha brat. The only reason he never tried to revive his clan was because he found girls weak…" Mira muttered hand resting on the male's stomach.

Haku blushed with a smile. "I know Tsunade's been training you. And I trust you the most with my baby's birth. Not to mention you're the only one Zabuza-Sama will let near me without trying to cut off their head… He's become more possessive and protective since finding out." He said sheepishly.

Mira nodded again still in a state of shock. Her eyes drifted to the unconscious Uzumaki near by and dropped her head with a sigh.

A knock on the door had them looking up to see the Mizukage looking in.

She grinned her eyes lighting up on seeing Haku. "Time to get dressed the ceremony starts soon." She said with a cackle and sniffle leaving.

Mira blinked. "She's the one that forced Zabuza to marry you correct?" She asked.

Haku nodded. "Yes, when she found out I was pregnant she demanded it. Saying she would not have my honor breached anymore then it had been… Now she's a mixture of sad I'm getting married, happy that she forced Zabuza-Sama into something, and sulking that she is still not married yet…" he said with a small smile.

**Later**

Mira watched the end of the ceremony. The reception was over. The couple was heading to Wave for their honeymoon.

And Mira was still downing every glass she could find. At least Naruto had joined her in this.

Naruto sat leaning foreword his head pillowed in his arms. The traditional summer Kimono he had worn slightly wrinkled and parted revealing his thigh and leg.

He wore traditional thick sandals, and his hair had been slicked down and curled slightly around his face. His necklace was out in the open for once. And he like Mira, both wore collar's similar to Haku to show their relation and support. Although hers was purple while his was orange.

Mira sat slouched back in her chair, legs apart and head against the back of the seat.

Mira had gone with the traditional silk garment. The robe clasped down to her waist then falling into two pieces, one at the back and front. The sleeves long and flowy, and her pants thin and silk. The shoes were silk slippers. And her hair, or what was left, had been curled elegantly and framing her face. With the lip-gloss, eyeliner, and eye shadow she had been forced into wearing before she could escape.

They were of the few still hanging around and that was mainly because they were scared to.

"I have a feeling… Things like this will be happening…a lot…" Naruto muttered.

Mira snorted with slightly hysterical laughter. "You're not the on their going to run to!" She sobbed.

Naruto reached over and patted her shoulder with a shake of his head.

* * *

Mira was twitching again.

'This isn't possible….'

"Mira?"

'Why is this happening? This. Can. Not. Be. Possible.'

"Hey, Mira?"

'I know this must be a bad dream everything will get better I just have to wake up…'

"What the fuck is wrong with you, you fucking little bitch?"

Mira hand shot out twisting the ear it latched onto. "Language." She muttered.

The man continued to whimper and complain as she locked eyes with the female.

"You're pregnant?" She asked blankly.

The female nodded leaning back. "Yea. I know how much you hate weddings and all, and we're not planning on getting married. But I want you to be my doctor. I know you won't get too emotional, and I know you can protect me and the babe. You know, incase someone gets any ideas. Not everyone is happy with our Akatsuki alliance." She said with a shrug.

Mira nodded slowly with a thoughtful look. "When did this even happen?" She asked with a twitch.

"Iria's wedding. Too much sake. And a really good fuck." The male muttered with a leer at the female who returned it. The lust growing in the room had Mira twitching and reacting violently.

Five minutes later and Mira had thrown them both out after agreeing to her request.

"I'm going to kill Hokage-Sama. I should have never agreed to this! I should have stayed with Ibiki, there would have been less mental torture that way.' She hissed as she grabbed a marker and marked the folder in jagged angry swipes.

**_Pregnancy. Anko and Hidan._**

* * *

Mira sighed in annoyance as she once again stood near the alter in an annoying dress. At least Naruto knew better then Iria. And Hinata, the shy Princess, was a believer in modesty.

The kimono was thankfully thick and multilayered. It was purple and ice blue. Her hair had been left alone, though she had a few clips inserted and what not. She got to wear her gloves and arm covers underneath. And her shoes were shinobi heels.

The scenery was beautiful. Everything was in bloom. The day was breezy and calm. It was rather cool, without being cold. The sun had been bright, the wedding being right on the dusk of Twilight. Hinata was the most beautiful Princess Mira had ever seen. While Naruto made such a dashing prince. Unlike Iria's wedding, there were few dry eyes.

Hanabi was the flower girl and had taken to beaming at her sister and future brother in law.

Neji was sighing in relieve that it was Naruto. Hisashi also following in his lead.

Iria was actually acting respectable unlike her own wedding.

Sakura was happy for her adoptive brother.

Mira swore she had seen Sasuke sulking around and glaring at the poor girl heiress.

Apparently so had Itachi as he had stepped closer and agreed to be their escort until their honeymoon.

It was a beautiful occasion, and Mira actually allowed herself to smile slightly.

They both deserved happiness.

Once again she found herself one of the few left. Kakashi had whisked Iria away. And Neji had gone to speak with Gaara and make sure their honeymoon would be perfect. Hisashi had taken Hanabi to bed. Mira had been forced to meet the family. She had finally found a reason to be happy that Iria had married Kakashi. The man's family was dead.

She was sitting in the same position as the wedding in Mist. Kimono parted down the middle showing her legs and the spandex shorts she had wisely chosen to wear.

Her partner this time was a thoughtful Uchiha Itachi who wasn't so much drinking, but enjoying the silence.

"What's it feel like?"

And breaking it.

Mira blinked lifting her head and looking at him. "Wha?"

"Both of you're siblings have been married, well three if you count Haku-san. How does it feel to be the only one?" He asked a spark of interest in his eyes.

Mira frowned in thought. "Well… I'm happy I guess, for them. Annoyed at the new and bigger family I have. Relieved that I don't have to worry about them anymore. Kakashi's an okay cook, Zabuza will never leave Haku alone, and Hinata is perfect to balance Naruto out. "She said and shrugged."I don't know really. I'm not alone even if they are married. Hekate, they will never leave me alone even now."

Itachi smirked slightly in amusement at that.

"Otherwise I don't really feel anything. I never wanted a family of my own not really. And now that they have their own families, I guess I am alone in a sense. And I never wanted to get married, so I'm not envious…I guess in a way your lucky. Even if Sasuke did get married he would never allow you in his family. And I wish that would happen with these fools." She finished.

Itachi hummed in thought. "True enough…I had wondered. But I suppose if you don't really feel anything I wouldn't either. Iria and Naruto are as foolish as Sasuke." He said.

Mira grinned widely and barked out a laugh.

* * *

"What?" Mira asked starring at the scene wide eyed. Was this what Itachi had been twitchy over? Now she knew why he had been running away so fast.

"I said we are in a relationship of the most youthful passion!" Gai declared happily.

Kisame just looked away mumbling something under his breath.

"I can see this, but…in the restaurant…on the table…in public?" She asked slowly twitching with every pause.

"I am sorry but I could not hold back my youthful urges! I wanted to take a ride on the wild side! To show the world my passion! And to show my pupil the correct way to fornicate!" he declared.

Kisame just shrunk down in his chair. Seems he hadn't been so willing.

Mira looked up to see Lee writing in a notepad. And Neji and Tenten looked traumatized.

She turned back to Gai lowly. "You do know… that Lee's fiancé is female? You would have been teaching him the wrong way, because…Kisame's male…" she said slowly.

The silence was filling.

"And that this is illegal…."

It grew.

"And that you just did indecent exposure to four families, three with children 8 and under." She said pointing to said families.

…

"Oh."

* * *

'How did I get roped into this?' Mira wondered as she listened to Sakura insecurities.

'And how many times will that name come up?' She wondered in annoyance as she heard that name again.

She could only find joy in the fact that Naruto was dealing with Lee. While Iria and Kakashi dealt with a fatherly Gai who drug Kisame around with him.

Sighing Mira slammed her hand on the table.

"Okay let's get this over with. Sasuke is a pathetic weak minded brat that Itachi should have killed long ago." She said.

Her hand snapping out and wrapping around Sakura's neck when she started to protest. "Say one word and I will kill you. Naruto has enough siblings he doesn't need you." She hissed.

Sakura whimpered nodding.

"Good." Mira said releasing her.

"Now then, that brat is a nobody, a nothing. He has abandoned you, betrayed you, sold himself to a pedophile, and is in lust with Naruto. He is never coming back, and if he tries I swear to god I will kill him. He was never you're true love, he never even cared about you."

Mira threw her hands in the air. "I mean Hekate, listen to yourself! You go around saying what a great and caring guy Lee is, but then you go and say but Sasuke-kun this, and Sasuke-kun that, and I had my first orgasm thinking of Sasuke-Kun. And I promised to save myself for Sasuke-Kun. And I wanted to save Sasuke-Kun. And I wanted to die by Sasuke-kun or with Sasuke-kun. It's pathetic and weak willed. You are pathetic and weak willed!" She hissed slamming her hands on the table and breaking it again.

"Despite the fact that I don't like you, you deserve happiness, you uptight bitch! Don't think I don't know about that trick you tried on Naruto at the Summit!" She hissed with hell in her eyes as Sakura shrunk back guiltily.

"Sasuke is a worthless insignificant peon, and if I hear you say his name again I will break you're fucking legs, arm's, neck, and back. And make sure you're still alive!" She shouted. "**You love Lee you weak fan girl. You have chosen Lee. You want to spend you're life with him. Well there, you already made a choice dipshit! Now be a woman about and stop thinking about a little boy probably the size of a Vienna sausage! Now. GET OUT OF MY APARTMENT!"**Mira finished with a scream.

Sakura ran from the apartment smacking into the shocked group that had been waiting for her.

Mira huffed and crossed her arms flopping back in her seat. "That had better be Vodka or I'm throwing you all out as well." She muttered in annoyance.

Itachi arched a brow from his crouched position at her window. "The size of a Vienna sausage? I take it you don't put much…of anything in Uchiha's." He said holding up the vanilla Vodka bottle as he entered.

"Hmmm, maybe you're father wasn't so bad." She said snatching the bottle and listening to him choke while the newly arrived Iria laughed hysterically. Tsunade merely shook her head.

* * *

"Haku you are damned lucky I like you." Mira hissed quietly as she finished cleaning the baby off.

Haku just chuckled weakly. "At least I was able to do it the natural way…" He muttered.

"Which is why I will never do this again!" She hissed before handing the baby over.

Zabuza peeked over with his hand plastered.

Both stared at the baby in awe.

Mira however was hanging out the window with a cigarette hanging from her lips.


	4. Part II

Mira blinked slowly at the sight before her. She had finaly been able to come home from Mist, shudder. To find…

"And why is Sasori tied up in my living room…And where are his pants…and yours…and is that my whipped crème?" She asked starring at the sight.

Sasori had finally stopped shouting behind his gag and closed his eyes in mortification.

Deidara had frozen with the can ready to spray and looked up in embarrassment and smiled sheepishly.

"You're house has sound proof walls. So no one would help him…" He trailed off.

Mira nodded shortly. "I think…I'm going to visit Itachi…Help him get over the trauma of walking in on Kisame and Gai. Hekate, knows I can understand." She muttered.

Turning she shut the door ignoring Sasori's cries for help.

He needed to get laid anyway, and maybe now the sexual tension wouldn't kill anyone that came close.

* * *

Mira once again found herself in the same seat she had found herself four months ago at Haku's wedding.

Hinata and Naruto had already headed home.

Kakashi and Iria were gone before the dancing started.

Lee and Sakura were thanking everyone. Seemed the girl had finally grown up.

Even Mira had to admit she looked beautiful for some reason. Probably because of the sudden maturity.

She and Itachi were once again left here with their drinks.

"I hear you delivered you're first baby." Itachi said softly.

"Ughh. Don't remind me of the promises I've already made. If Hinata get's pregnant I have promised to be her doctor. Same with Sakura and I don't even know how that happened." She muttered in annoyance. "And if it's not that I find out about a couple either by being told, walking in and or finding them, or being informed of their wedding. Then I usually help with the wedding. When Iria come saying she's pregnant I swear I will scream." She declared before dropping her head back with a dull thunk.

Itachi nodded. "I think most people will be running by that point." He agreed.

Mira had to wonder why it took Naruto's wedding to start hanging out with the man. He was clearly the sane one.

…And that in itself was extremely wrong.

* * *

"So why are you coming to me?" Mira asked with a scowl.

"Don't worry. Hinata just suggested we tell you. She said it would help with starting to tell others." Shino said calmly.

"Yea, everyone has heard about you're disastrous therapy." Kiba said with a snort.

"And although it worked no one wants the threat of being killed to be issued. And Hinata asked me to remind you, that since we are both male neither can get pregnant." Shino said adjusting his glasses.

Mira paused. "You can't get pregnant?" She asked slowly.

"Hell no!" Kiba declared appalled.

"Unless we adopt there will be no babies." Shino said with a nod. "There will also not be a wedding. We see no need, and our siblings will take on producing Heirs for us." Shino said.

Mira stared at them before grinning with a squeal and hugging them.

"The congratulations! If you ever need anything just ask!" She declared cheerfully.

* * *

"I want it out! Get it out, get it out, get it out!" Anko screamed.

"Get it out so the bitch will stop breaking my hand!" Hidan cursed trying to pull away.

Mira couldn't help but wish for ear plugs. She also felt bad for the kids. After all the screaming and cursing from both parents… She just knew they would be just like their parents. A little Hidan and little Anko.

She really wanted to run away.

And cry.

And scream.

And Hekate, she wanted a chastity belt!

A sigh of relief left her once both were out and the cords cut.

She handed them to Shizune who started cleaning them off, while Mira took a deep breath.

Handing over the children she took in the peace that came over the family for a moment.

So maybe it wouldn't be as bad as she had thought.

She still wanted that chastity belt.

* * *

Mira paused in the middle of chewing as she stared at the sight before her. Ayame was blushing and glancing at Chouji ever few seconds. Chouji was doing the same from his seat beside Mira. Both would glance at Mira and shift every now and then.

With a sigh she placed her bowel down and turned to them. "What is it?" She asked.

Ayame blushed. "Chouji and I are engaged." She said in a rush.

Mira smiled slightly. These two had never annoyed her. "I'm happy for you." She said.

Ayame nodded. "I wanted to know if you would help my father out with the cooking and catering. Since it will be my wedding and he is demanded that he cook. I know he'll need help no matter what he says." Ayame said softly.

Mira sighed. "Is there anything else you wanted?" She asked carefully.

"Well, I don't know any doctors…or any wedding planners…."

When Itachi finally arrived to find Chouji and Ayame working behind the counter, he was met with a ramen bowl smashing into his face.

"That's for making me wait. Now I made more promises because no one was around to stop me from being nice damn it! I blame you!" Mira said in annoyance as she stormed past the confused man.

* * *

"I know you didn't call me here because I'm not talking to Itachi, so talk up or I'm leaving." Mira said as she stared down both Konan and Pein.

Konan blinked slowly. "Why are you ignoring Itachi?" She asked quietly.

"…That's none of your business." Mira muttered.

"You don't know why, do you?" Pein asked and received a vase to the face.

Konan watched with wide eyes and sighed when one of the other paths came to clean Pein up.

"I recently found out that I am with child… about a month…" She muttered.

Mira sighed. "And I'm going to be your doctor?" Mira asked.

"You have to understand Mariasha. You don't care. Because of this everyone knows they can trust you because you don't care enough to betray someone… You are the best choice because you have Naruto's ability to never go back on your word." Konan said calmly.

Mira sighed dropping her head. "I…just can't win can I?" She asked slowly…

It had been 12 months, a full year since Iria's wedding.

* * *

Mira arched a brow at the couple before her and smiled slightly. "I actually saw this coming." She said with a sigh.

Shizune giggled slightly while Iruka looked at her in confusion.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

Shizune sighed before answering. "People have been coming to Mira to find out if their pregnant, to ask her to be their doctor, to help with their wedding, or like us to announce their engagement. Apparently a lot of the couples have been shocks to her." She said calmly.

Mira nodded with a snort. "Yea, weird…" She muttered in annoyance. "Anyway, I knew you two would end up together, so… this is actually good news. Just… please…use protection. And if so go to Tsunade." She begged the blushing couple.

* * *

Mira stared at the couple with wide eyes. 'I never agreed to be the pregnancy expert! Why won't they go to Tsunade! She's the damned Hokage!'

Kurenai smiled back sheepishly, while Asume made sure to stay far away… as far as the room would allow.

"What the hell? Hasn't anybody heard of protection?" Mira screamed out.

Perhaps she should go speak with Itachi, before she had a complete break down.

Mira sighed going over the papers on her desk.

**_Pregnancy: Lee and Sakura Haruno. Term: Seven months_**

**_Pregnancy: Naruto and Hinata Uzumaki-Namikaze. Term: Nine months._**

**_Pregnancy: Pein and Konan soon to be?. Term: Three Months. WILL NOT HELP PLAN WEDDING!_**

**_Pregnancy: Kurenai and Asume soon to be Sarutobi. Term: Five Months. WILL NOT HELP PLAN WEDDING!_**

Dropping the folders Mira rubbed at her temples. Chouji and Ayame's wedding would be this month… And not long after Hinata would be giving birth …The same month actually. She really wanted something to bash her head into.

Standing she grabbed the request to be removed from active duty and made her way toward the mission log room. Opening the door she froze with wide eyes.

"NOT IN A DAMNED PUBLIC PLACE! NARA YOU'RE GETTING REMOVED FROM BEING SUNA'S AMBASSADOR!"

* * *

The wedding was over and the reception was winding down. However, Mira was not in her normal seat. Instead Mira was out sitting in the middle of the meadow the wedding had been in sake bottles collecting around her because she ran out of Vodka. She sniffled every few minutes before snorting.

The dress was flowy and airy and girly and she hated it. Sniffling again she almost felt like crying.

"I hear you walked in on Temari-San and Shikamaru-San?"

Mira looked up to see Itachi standing there. His stance showed he was about to run if she started throwing things again. She stared at him a few minutes before snorting out a laugh.

"I seem to have bad luck with walking in on people. I went to talk to Konan about the birth and found her and Pein together. Now I see what those bodies are used for." She said with a cruel gleam in her eyes.

Itachi blanched as he took a seat slightly green. "I could and would have done anything to not have that image in my mind." He said with a shudder.

Once again Mira ended up laughing harshly.

Itachi merely handed over the Vodka bottle.

* * *

"Yep, this is defiantly my little brother's kid." Mira said with a small grin as she held the screaming baby.

Naruto looked up with exhausted yet prideful eyes. "Shut up Mira." He said brushing the hair from Hinata's face.

Mira rested the babe in her mother's arms and watched the scene.

Maybe it could be worth it…?

No way in hell.

* * *

Mira lay on her back starring at the ceiling of the Uchiha main house.

"So when was the last time you saw Iria?" Itachi asked from his spot laying beside her pocky hanging form his lips as he chewed it.

"I'm not sure. I think she's hiding form me… Although I did walk in on Kankuro and TenTen doing unmentionable things with chakra strings and weapons…" She said.

Itachi paused and turned his head to look at her. "How did that work exactly?" He questioned.

Mira blinked. "Do you really want to know?" She asked.

Itachi tilted his head before looking back to the ceiling. "No."

Mira snorted. "Thought so." She said smugly. "Anyway. I found that Gaara and Neji shall be getting married in Suna. Luckily no babies will come from that. Though it was easy to guess. They were always vanishing… It's going to be a double with Shikamaru and Temari. Seems she got pregnant, luckily she'll be in Suna until the birth. Sai finally asked Ino, and they'll be married sometime after the marriage in Suna. Kurenai and Asume's wedding is this month." She muttered.

Itachi hummed thoughtfully. A second later he froze as his eyes took in the figure standing in the door way.

His silence caused Mira to turn as well. "How long?" She asked.

"Nine months… It should be any day now…"

Mira nodded. "I'll get the paper work. Get back to you're husband and demand to be pampered." She said with a slight happy smile.

Iria beamed at her before leaving with a poof.

Mira continued to lay there with that frozen grin on her face. "Itachi?" She asked cheerfully.

Itachi grabbed one of the large pillows they had been sitting on earlier. He handed it to her and grabbed his pocky box.

Mira grabbed the pillow and covered her face.

Itachi winced from the scream that came through the heavy thick material.

Once it stopped he held out the box. "Pocky?"

* * *

"Push Iria, or I swear to Hekate, I'll push it back for another nine months!" Mira screamed after 14 hours of labor. She had already missed Kurenai and Asume's wedding.

"I am pushing you useless fucking whore!" Iria screamed through clenched teeth.

"Try harder you bitch!" Mira screamed back.

30 minutes later an exhausted Iria was cuddling her little girl.

Kakashi was having his arm placed in a cast from being broken six times.

And Mira was making her way toward a reception she didn't want to go to. However, she couldn't break tradition…

* * *

Mira continued to lay curled on her side under the covers.

"You know you should have just gone home. You started to fall asleep as soon as you sat down at the table." Itachi muttered from somewhere above the heaven that was the enclosed space of those wonderful blankets. For some reason she was oddly addicted to their scent… And the clothes…they were the best thing in the word and they smelled the same. She wondered if it was a fabric freshener or the washer powder…

"Didn't want to go home. Feels weird without Naruto and Iria. 'Sides, couldn't break the tradition…" she slurred meaning it sounded more like, 'I'nt wan o ome. Els Wir thou Na n' Ria. Side ouldn eak he ution'.

Itachi blinked looking down at the ball curled in the middle of his bed under the covers which looked more like a nest now. "…Do you want food?" he asked a few minutes later.

The ball shifted and paused before a messy head peeked out with dark circled eyes. "That would be great…" She said blankly. "And I love you're clothes." She muttered still half asleep.

Itachi wrinkled his nose. "And yours still smell like blood and hospital." He muttered in distaste, before sighing in annoyance.

Mira slept with her head buried under the pillow.

* * *

Shizune and Iruka's wedding was small and quick. There wasn't much of a reception so Itachi and Mira had ended up reapplying the terms for the Akatsuki/Kohona/Suna/Mist alliance. That was until Mira was called in for Sakura giving birth.

She already knew the headache she would have from that banshee screaming. Itachi had offered the compound for recuperation. It was quiet and empty now, so it was perfect. Not to mention Itachi wasn't a bad cook. And his clothes were like…not made for mortals…She spent more time with her new friend then she did anywhere else. Even more time was spent sneaking some of his clothes to wear.

So when the 21 hour birth was over, Mira wasn't too worried about making it to her apartment. The compound wasn't that far away.

She handed Sakura the baby, did the paper work, filed the name and left as soon as she could.

Stumbling she reached compound and walked slump shouldered through the gate way.

She ran into Itachi in the main building. Wrinkling his nose he shoved her at the bathroom. His nose wrinkled at the scent coming from her uniform. He knew it was her only set here and made sure to burn them. He also knew about her habit of stealing his shirts so went to gather some spare clothes of his.

Mira pulled said clothes on after her shower was finished and fell into the first bedroom and bed she came across. Which was Itachi's.

* * *

"Don't tell me you're pregnant!" She hissed at Tsunade.

Tsunade paused in the door way and took her part time student in.

Mira's eyes had gained a crazed gleam ever since Iria's birth which was growing by the day.

She was also wearing black baggy pants that were too big to be her own and fell to her feet pooling her sandals. She wore a short sleeved v neck shirt, the sleeves ending at her elbows and fishnet filling the V in the collar. Her headband was around her neck and her hair had grown enough to be pulled into a small pony tail.

'Add a necklace and there would be a female Itachi…' Tsunade thought in amusement, although wisely kept her mouth shut.

"No, Shizuna's pregnant. I came to inform you that I shall be the one performing the operation." Tsunade said after coughing lightly.

Mira stared at her blankly. "Oh…" She muttered. Looking down at her paper work she nodded. "That's good to know." She muttered.

She picked up her marker and started the new folder.

**_Pregnancy: Asuma and Kurenai Sarutobi. Term: Eight Months._**

**_Pregnancy: Pein and Konan? Term: Six Months._**

**_Pregnancy: Shikamaru and Temari soon to be Nara. Term: Three Months. SUNA_**

**_Pregnancy: Iruka and Shizune Umino. Term: One Month. TSUNADE_**

**_Pregnancy: Chouji and Ayame Akikmachi(sp)[I can never get his name right!]. Term: Two Months._**

**_Pregnancy: Kankuro and TenTen soon to be Subaku. Term: 3 Weeks. SUNA._**

"Anything else?" She asked looking up.

"Yea…I think Itachi should just fuck you already." Tsunade said and closed the door with a laugh as the porcelain vase smashed into it.

* * *

Mira stared at the sight before her with wide eyes.

"First time in Suna?" Itachi asked from his spot next to her on the roof.

"First time seeing the sun set… You know Iria was always the one talking about romantic shit like this. I do have to admit it is…Appealing?" She finished.

Itachi snorted. "You just don't want to admit it's beautiful." He said blankly.

"That accursed word will never pass my lips. And I've seen more awe inspiring sights. So it's appealing." Mira said with a slight frown.

"So to you appealing is the replacement word for beautiful?" He asked with an arched brow.

Mira shrugged. "Sure. Appealing means… that word." She agreed.

Down below the reception for the three way wedding continued.

Temari Nara was giving Shikamaru a run down of Suna life, forcefully.

Kankuro was making sure no one guessed Tenten was pregnant.

And Gaara and Neji had escaped with Mira and Itachi.

Neji sat at Itachi's side while Gaara sat to Mira's.

"This and night time are what I miss most when I'm not here." Gaara agreed.

Mira nodded. "It wouldn't be bad living here. But I can't really see myself leaving Kohona… Maybe as a vacation sight or something. Though I can use the excuse of visiting my cousin in law." She said throwing a smirk at Neji.

Said male merely shook his head with an amused smirk. "Or you're own honeymoon." He said.

Mira snorted. "I'm not getting married. Get over it." She said with a roll of her eyes.

Neji smirked, while Gaara shook his head.

Itachi merely hummed and offered her the Vodka.

* * *

"Come on you can do it! That's a good girl." Mira called soothingly to Kurenai as she gave a last push.

A moment later Mira held the little girl in her arms checking her over.

She placed the girl in Kurenai's arms and watched the blissful smile that crossed her lips.

Mira stood there with a small frown and reached for her cigarettes. Holding the pack she looked at them before throwing them away with a sigh.

19 months since all this started happening…

And she was finally getting too used to it…

Grabbing her folder she crossed out another name and after a moment of thought added the name of the children to the status marks.

All she had to do now was to think of a way to get Itachi to stop burning her clothes. She knew he had a problem with smelling that much blood and hospitals… but really. Soon all she would have left would be what she borrowed form him.


	5. Part III

The seat had returned only this time more were at the table then just Itachi.

Mira downed the bottle as she stared at the traumatized and pitiful faces around her. "Sooo…why am I being bothered now?" She asked slowly.

"Hinata-Chan demanded I stop smothering Hikari and leave then alone for the night. I am apparently becoming an obsessive parent." Naruto muttered as he slouched down in his seat.

"Iria got angry with me reading my book around the baby. Apparently I am no longer aloud to read it around the house… So I am not to return for about a week." Kakashi said with a shrug.

"Tsunade got depressed with all the children. She started screaming that it was all my fault. Seeing as I waited until she couldn't have any." A broken Jiraya muttered from behind the bandages.

"Shizune is calming Tsunade down and declared tonight it would be only them no men." Iruka said with a small smile.

"Konan is doing something secretive and I've been kicked out until she finishes. I regret her entering that nesting phase early. She won't leave anything alone." Pein said as he stared at the sky.

"Ayame started crying when I made a mistake with her father's ramen. Then she chased me form the house with a knife." A shaky Chouji with a flinch.

"Kurenai found my emergency stash of cig's… She through me out after trapping me in a Genjutsu for 12 hours." A jumpy Asume admitted as his head jerked around in paranoia.

"Fucking bitch decided to go all dominatrix on me. She fucking through me down and started stepping on my fucking head and grinding it into the fucking ground. Then she was fucking complaining about me being a fucking emotionless immortal zombie that's only good for fucking, fuck it." Hidan said with a growl.

Mira stared at them for five minutes before arching a brow. "Again, why are you bothering me?" she asked.

"Because you're my sister?"

"Because you don't care if I read my book?"

"Because you can hide me from her?"

"Because I wanted to see how you, Iria, and Naruto have been?"

"Because you're where Itachi always is?"

"Because Ayame's scared of you?"

"Because you have cigarettes?"

"Because you're the only fucking person fucking crazier then her."

Mira blinked slowly.

Itachi merely shook his head and pulled her away before she unfroze and attacked.

Only two of those answers had been good.

* * *

Mira stared into Hikari's eyes and Hikari stared back.

Some how some way Yuki had also found his way into the house. Mira still had no idea how this happened.

Yami and Kura sat to the girl's side. The twins looking around the large room in interest form their baby cushions.

Sevin sat on the other side of Hikari between her and Yuki.

Hinamori merely looked around taking no interest in the others. Through that mainly appeared to be from shyness.

The youngest Hiruzen, named after his grandfather, was currently sleeping and she was happy to finally have her hair free. Once again happy she had decided to only grow the tail out.

"What are you all doing here? I'm only related to three of you…" Mira muttered with a frown as she sat crossed legged and with a frown.

She looked over all the notes she left in a pile on the floor.

She was only happy Itachi was trapped with her. This was his house after all.

* * *

Mira glared down the couple in her mind. She would kill Sai of that she was certain.

22 Months since Iria decided to get married… And every single couple that could had gotten pregnant.

And she was being forced to deliver most.

Closeing her eyes and breathing deeply Mira started counting in her mind.

And she didn't stop counting until Konan stopped screaming and Pein's offspring lay in her arms.

The baby smiled up at its mother pulling on her hair.

Mira watched as she grabbed the paper work. Grabbing the certificate she looked up with an arched brow.

"Name?" She asked.

Konan and Pein looked at each other.

"Yahiko."

* * *

Another perfect wedding.

Mira was getting sick of perfect weddings.

She could almost say she hated them.

She knew there were two reason she wasn't having a break down.

One this was the least wedding, she didn't know anyone else that would even want to get married. If Itachi did he was smart enough not to say anything.

The second reason was the amount of alcohol she had consumed. More then any before.

She knew the break down was indeed coming from being freed. While there were still pregnancies and babies she was stuck with at times… One part of the nightmare was over!

So she drank herself until the point she knew impulses were her enemy and she was going to do something foolish.

Itachi sat there with her drinking himself, and watching her from concern.

And it was as she sat there starring blinkingly into familiar, nice, eyes that she said fuck it.

Taking her bottle and the hand of the only person not crazy she grinned widely up at the confusion and started pulling him away.

* * *

It took two years since she met him to finally push her into making a move.

It took two years and two months since she started to go insane before it hit.

It took two years of arguing, fighting, comforting, hanging out, and drinking for her to like him enough to not worry about their friendship.

It took two years to realize someone was just like her.

* * *

It was two years and two months ago that Itachi finally come up with a plan.

It was two years ago that Itachi finally got her attention.

And it took two years for him to finally move forward.

Though her making that step hadn't been apart of his plan.

Itachi knew not to complain. After all he had waited longer then the 26 months the plan had been in affect.

* * *

Mira grunted at the pounding in her head. She felt hot and sticky and annoyed and tired and she couldn't move and her eyes felt like they had be glued shut and oh god her head hurt…

Managing to pry them open she took in where she was.

The room was familiar and she recognized it as Itachi's by the cloak.

The only question was where the annoying heat was coming from?

Turning she found her self face to face with a sleeping Itachi.

She grimaced as she took in their sweat soaked forms and made a face of distaste.

Closeing her eyes she groaned in annoyance, and started trying to move away.

Itachi's eye cracked open and he sighed quietly. With a shove the covers were gone, cooling them down. A second later he had pulled her close again and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"It's too early for regret." He muttered lowly, his head pillowed by his arm and hand resting on the pillow above her head.

Mira cracked open an eye and glared. "The only ting I regret is the amount of alcohol it took to get me here." She said reaching up to cover her eyes.

Itachi blinked continuing to watch her blankly. "I see."

Mira snorted turning over and throwing and arm over his neck. "Of course you see. You Uchiha's take everything too personally. Now shut up and let me sleep this off. Then I'm going to shower. I distaste sweat and I'm not fond of the heat. I much prefer the cold." She muttered curling back up.

Itachi nodded. "Hmm. I'll have to get an air conditioner then." He muttered slowly, as he ran his hand through her short hair, twirling his fingers in the longer strands for her tail.

"Oh?" Mira asked with an arched brow.

Itachi nodded, pulling on her hair to jerk her head back. "Hmmm. Now that you're here I'm not letting you leave again." He muttered bringing his face to rest in her neck. "My bed is where you'll sleep, from now on with me in it. And I'm rather fond of you in my clothing. It's a simple fact." He muttered lips brushing her throat.

Mira blinked rapidly. "Ah, so the real reason behind my clothes destruction comes to light." She mumbled hands threading through long black hair.

The lips pulled into a smirk. "Ah. As you're always complaining about. We Uchiha's are extremely possessive. And you only wearing my clothes is a very big part of it."

Mira sighed with a huff, wrapping her arms around the neck and tangling her fingers in the long strands. "At least get some more purple shirts." She mumbled tiredly.

"I can live with that." Itachi agreed.

* * *

Mira huffed in annoyance rolling the sleeves up again. 'Can't he at least get tighter clothing? I'm tired of it feeling like it's going to slip off.' She thought in annoyance.

She had just finished with Ayame's birth. They had named the little girl Rei.

As Itachi had said, she wore his clothes more then her own. The only thing he didn't burn where her mission and active duty outfits, and her ANBU uniform.

She had scrubs she wore at the Hospital and the uniform for when in the maternal ward.

Since neither Itachi or her liked the scent of hospital's they had agreed she take a change of clothes and change before she got home.

What she didn't understand was why he always had to wear such lose clothes that were baggy on her.

She sighed. '26 months and counting…2 years and 2 months.' She thought. 'Shizune should be giving birth next moth… TenTen has 2 months to go and Ino's only 4 moths along. However, that's fine. It will all be over soon. I heard Temari had a little girl…' She thought as she walked along the hallways toward the exit.

* * *

Mira ran into the hospital pulling Itachi's sleeves up her arms and tying them back. She didn't have time to change. She slid on the scrubs as she and Shizune walked through the hospital. They could already hear Ino screaming and Sai trying to calm her down. Pushing their way through they entered the room and Mira glared at the mother. "You're a month early Ino." She snapped in slight annoyance.

Tsunade had happily rubbed it in her face that she seemed calmer since Pain and Konan's wedding. Mira had rewarded her was a broken vase and stealing her sake. Just because she was calmer didn't mean she wasn't angry.

Ino looked up with a pained tired expression. "Yea, well it's not my fault the kid wants out!" She hissed.

"Defiantly a Yamanaka, bossing people around already. You sure you're ready for one of your own Ino?" Mira muttered as she pulled the gloves on and got everything sit up.

Ino scowled. "Ready or not, I don't really have a choice anymore." She groaned.

"Well at least no ones tried to give their children up or anything." She said to make small talk.

Sai blinked looking up in confusion. "Why would anyone do that?" He asked.

Mira shrugged. "Sometimes when the parents are rather young, they would give their child up because they can't handle it. You guys have al been 18 or older, so not the youngest. But I've seen older give their babies." She said, before moving over the couple. "Now, its time to bring the next artist into this world. Word of advice, keep them away form Deidara." She warned.

4 hours later found Mira finally cleaning the baby off and handing it over. "Congratulations, it's a girl." She said with a yawn.

Ino looked exhausted but refused to let go of her daughter. Turning to Shizune she handed over the papers to fill everything in. Mira wasn't on duty today and so Shizune would take care of the work, all Mira had to do was sign it tomorrow. She paused however, when she suddenly felt dizzy. She covered her nose realizing that the smell of the birth was affecting her worse then normal. Shaking her head she waved Shizune off and left the hospital.

Reaching the Uchiha Compound she made her way inside. Making sure to stop and take a shower and she made sure to burn the clothes as well. Grabbing the bath robe she made her way toward Itachi's room. She opened the door and sighed in relief at the slight cold feel of the room.

"About time. I know you like the cold, but unless you're here I can't stand it…" Itachi muttered form under the blankets.

Mira nodded, making sure her hair was dry and making her way toward the bed. Crawling under the covers, she allowed Itachi to pull her close and curled up to him.

* * *

Mira gagged harshly form her spot on the bathroom floor. She hated being sick. It was always a bother for her. Her job required her to not be sick that often. And despite the trouble she did like her job. However, the moment she had woken up this morning she had been ill. Taking a few deep breaths she pushed herself back and groaned at the taste in her mouth.

"Are you alright?"

Mira blinked and looked up to see Itachi standing in the door way. He was watching her with a frown of concern.

Mira whipped her mouth with the back of her hand. "I'm not sure. I got sick last night I think. A dizzy spell and the scent bothered me almost as much as it does you I think." She muttered.

Itachi frowned more walking foreword and placing his hand on her forehead. "Well you don't feel warm. Maybe you should have Tsunade give you a check up. You might be over worked." He said.

Mira sighed pushing herself to stand. "I guess. I won't want to ruin anything at work by being ill. And Tsunade would put me on forced leave if I was getting to stressed." She said walking over.

Itachi nodded leaning forward to rest his forehead against hers. "I hope it's nothing troubling."

**Later**

Mira stared blankly at the wall across from her. Her mind was in denial and disbelief at what was happening.

"Did you hear me, Mira?" Tsunade asked with a cruel smirk. "You're pregnant." She said chuckling. "Congratulations."

Mira blinked once before she realized the darkness was closing in on her.

'I'll kill him!'

* * *

Mira continued to stare ahead ignoring the people around her, mainly the person. '30 months, 2 years and 6 months…and one of the things I swore would never happen…has…'Mira thought feeling rather numb. She had never wanted a family of her own. Never even planned on it or dreamed about it. But now it had happened. She couldn't stay in denial forever. She needed to realize and accept what was happening. And punishing Itachi for something that she had equal blame in. She sighed closeing her eyes.

Leaning foreword she kissed Itachi calmly, before pulling back. "You're not going to kill it are you?" She asked in slight amusement.

Itachi blinked coming over his shock, slowly his features softened black eyes starring at her. "Not my own children." Itachi declared.

* * *

'35 Months, 2 years and 11 months…' Mira thought as she clenched her eyes shut. This was not something she had ever wanted to do. A whimpering whine escaped her throat. She pulled Itachi closer wishing he could make the pain go away. Make her feel better some how.

Itachi merely reached over brushing the hair from her face. He ignored Tsunade who was calling out orders and Shizune who was running around. This hadn't been apart of his plans originally, but he wouldn't have changed things.

As time wore on he kept his thoughts occupied and worked on making Mira comfortable and calm. Eventually it was over with the loud wail that came from his own child. Itachi looked up breaking from his thoughts.

Tsunade smiled down at the two. "It's a girl." She said with a cheerful expression.

Itachi blinked looking down at the baby in Tsunade's arms. He glanced back at Mira to see she was mostly asleep. Glancing back up he slowly rapped his arms around the baby and pulled her close. Slowly a smile broke across his face.

**Later**

Itachi cradled the baby in his arms while Mira rested. It would seem that she had been over worked, and stressed out. It had made her pregnancy a bit hard on her. It had been a few days, and she was only awake long enough to feed the baby. He was worried about her, but Tsunade said it was okay and expected. Mira had never expected to get pregnant and so her body had not be prepared at all. Nor had her health been the best.

"People might think you actually care." Itachi looked up to see Mira watching him sleepily. "You have that soft look in you're eyes again…It's a bit weird to see." She said shifting her head so it was tilted.

Itachi snorted slightly standing and making his way over. "She still needs a name." He said as he sat on the edge of the bed.

Mira looked at him sleepily before glancing down to the baby. She took in the baby's dark hair and dark purple eyes. "Kage. Her name's Aziza Kage." She said.

"What about Uchiha Kage?" Itachi asked quietly.

Mira blinked turning her attention to Itachi. She watched him thoughtfully for a few moments before allowing the first soft smile to cross her face. "That sounds even better…" She agreed.

* * *

Mira looked around at the reception. Everyone had shown up, in payment for all her help she supposed. Even The Subaku family and Haku and his husband had made it. It had been bigger then she had wanted. However, due to both her and Itachi's demands, the wedding itself had been plain and boring. Neither wanted anything grand or extravagant. Her eyes were taken to Tsunade who had begged to watch Kage while they were gone. The woman was glowing while looking after the baby.

Arms wrapped around her and a nose nuzzled the crook of her neck. "I think it's time to get going. The Kazekage wanted to be the ones that welcomed us to our honeymoon himself. Seems Neji's been bragging about how he had told everyone. And it's clear their ready to leave. After all they had to leave their children behind." Itachi murmured against her skin.

Mira nodded slightly resting her hands atop his own. "I suppose. There's nothing for us to do here. We can drink when we get to Suna. I know Gaara and Neji wil be joining us." She said.

Itachi hummed nodding slightly. "Wouldn't imagine it any other way." He said.

Mira nodded looking to the sky. '3 years, three years since this madness started. And I don't think it's ever going to end. But I'm used to it now. I think it would be wrong if it were different.' She thought, squeezing the hands beneath her own.

**Epilogue**

**12 years later.**

"Sevin! What have I told you about bloodstains! Make sure it only lands on dark clothing!" Iria shouted from her seat between her husbands legs.

Kakashi glanced over his blood to see his daughter hiding the kunai back inside her pouch and letting go of the kid. Instead she kicked him in the face before stomping his head into the ground. "That's kind of hard seeing as she has your obsession with wearing white." He muttered taking in the white trench coat and kimono his daughter wore.

Sevin was 13 and took after the both of them in looks. She had shoulder length white hair with grey streaks. Her eyes were her fathers black, although her pupils were green that slit when angered. Iria said it was something about the bloodline, since her pupils slit as well.

"Quite!" Iria said pulling on his hair. "I've had enough of you're complaining. I'm too tired." She declared.

Sakura giggled quietly beside Lee. "I find it amusing. Sevin's like a miniature version of you Iria, although she does have a lazy streak. I never would have imagined my daughter and yours being teammates let along friends." She said. "You were never fond of me." She said fondly glancing over. She watched Sevin huff before helping Hinamori up and trying to get her to stop crying.

Hinamori was also 13 and has black hair that she usually pulled back into a bun. She had forest green eyes and her expression was usually happy and gentle.

"Bah. You were fine once we left Mira to deal with you. After that I had no problems with you. As long as I didn't hear Sasuke-kun, again. I swear you were about to be killed over that shit." She said.

"I must admit it was quite annoying." Kurenai muttered from her seat near them, Asume reclined beside her. "But we all get along now, and so do our children. I hear their teams taking the Chuunin exams next month" She asked.

Hiruzen like his teammates was 13, but considered the youngest. He had gained his mothers red eyes and black hair from both his parents. Although he grew it out instead of keeping it short.

Kakashi nodded. "Chouji says their ready. Also I hear that Sai's promoting his team as well." He said.

"I think they are as well." Hinata said calmly from were she sat leaning on Naruto. "Hikari has been talking about the tips and tricks Hidan and Anko have taught their children." She said.

Hikari was the youngest on her team, being 13, and had gained her father blonde hair and blue eyes although they had lightened to an ice blue. She took after her mother in appearance though, even keeping her hair cut short. She was defiantly a tomboy. Yami was 14 and had taken after his father even gaining his white hair and purple eyes. His faith in Jashin-Sama also attained to this. Kura like her twin was 14, and took after her mother she had gained her purple hair and brown eyes. As well as her like of snakes and blood.

Naruto nodded. "Haku told me Yuki and his team would be competing as well. Ughh I think his teammates names were Setsuna and Koori. Pein said Yahiko's team would also be there. His teammate's names are Yukika and Yamata." He said his eyes drifting to where his daughter and teammates were playing extreme tag with Kiba and Akamaru. Shino was making sure no cheating was being done. "He also said Mizore's doing well and might graduate form the Academy a year early.

Yuki was the oldest out of all of them being 14. He had taken after Haku in appearance looking more like a girl then male. Although he had gained a love of swords form his father. Mizore was Haku's ten year old daughter. She had inherited her father black spiky hair and semi-grey skin though hers was whiter. She was her father's daughter alright even becoming Zabuza's official apprentice. Yahiko was 13 and had gained his mother amber eyes and Nagato's real red hair. Although it spiked like his name sakes did.

Iria glanced over at Naruto and grinned. "And how are you enjoying you're position Hokage-Sama?" She asked with an arched brow.

Naruto grinned. "Quite nicely. And you? I heard Kakashi finally got you to retire from being an Onin." He said.

Kakashi nodded flipping his book. "Hai. Although it didn't do much. She joined ANBU instead. At least she's around more this way." He replied.

"Ahhh, I love you too." She said giving his chin a kiss through his mask. "I had no problem with quitting. After all Anko and Hidan had joined already and took my place when I left. I knew with those two there they wouldn't miss me. And you Hinata, how does it feel to be the Head of ANBU?" She asked.

Hinata smiled softly. "I enjoy it. I get to stay by Naruto-Kun's side unless I am ordered a special mission by him. I also get to call you in when you forget you're reports." She said with a sly smirk near the end.

"Sakura finally became the Head of the hospital, right?" Kurenai asked glancing over at the woman.

Sakura nodded. "The only competition I had was Mira, and you know she didn't want the job. She's quite happy as the Head of the T&I Department." She said.

Asume sighed. "Still can't believe Ibiki stepped down to that crazy bitch. I think it was a safer and nicer place with him in charge." He muttered with a shiver.

Hinata laughed softly. "Well we need people like Mira there. Otherwise we wouldn't be working at our best. I'm still surprised Itachi handed over the Head of ANBU to me. Said he didn't need to worry with Naruto-Kun as Hokage now, and took the position of Head of Jounin."

Naruto shrugged. "I think he just wanted to spend more time with Mira. Head of ANBU has to be at the Hokage's side all the time, while head of Jounin and T&I work pretty close together." He said.

Sakura crossed her arms with a slight huff. "I still can't believe Ino-pigs Head of Intel. Nor that Sai's a Jounin sensei." She said.

"She does well, Sakura." Iruka said from where he was getting the picnic supplies out. "She's actually surpassed her father in their Clan bloodline."

Shizune nodded. "She thinks she's found a way to judge a persons soul. To see how tainted they are and get specific information from it." She said.

Sakura's eyes widened. "Wow, how did she come up with something like that?"

"Mira came up with the idea, and Ino's been testing and trying to make it real." Hinata said. "This reminds me. I got a letter from Neji. It seems he's followed my lead and become Head of ANBU in Suna. Tenten's become Suna's weapon mistress, which gives Mira the title of Kohona's now. Temari's become the Caption of Black Ops, and Shikamaru is head of Jounin. Gaara and Neji's adoptive son, Hisashi, was placed on the same team as Kagura and Naraku." She said.

"Naraku is Kankuro and Tenten's son, and Kagura is Temari and Shikamaru's right?" Shizune asked.

Hinata nodded. "It seems their sensei is Gaara's old student Matsuri."

Hisashi was the youngest of the group at 11 and had grey eyes and red hair form his biological family. Neji was actually happy he couldn't have children as they would have had to seal his eyes. Now Neji was trying to find a way to use the Clan techniquies without the bloodline. Kagura was 12 and the oldest; she was the perfect mixture of her parents. She had Shikamaru hair color and usually wore it up in a bun with some feather. She had gained her mothers dark teal eyes. She also had her mother's skill with wind jutsu's. Naraku was 12 as well but a little younger then Kagura, he had dark brown hair form his parents and reddish colored eyes. He had an obsession with puppets and was working on a way to combine puppets and bunshin.

"Nawaki, don't let Riko boss Rei around." Shizune called.

Nawaki Dan Umino at age 12, was named after people close to Shizune and Tsunade, looked over at his mother nodding before frowning at Riko. Nawaki had gained Shizune's dark eyes and Iruka's brown hair. He even wore it like his father, except for his bangs which were like his mothers. His teammates also heard the remark. Riko also 12 was the youngest, flushed in embarrassment and smiled sheepishly. She had gained her mother's blonde hair, and bossy nature. She had also gained her father's black eyes and love of art. Rei was at 12 was the oldest took after her mother more, with brown hair and soft brown eyes, although she did inherited the swirls on her cheeks form her father's clan. She was remarked to be the slimmest ever, even though it didn't interfere with the clan abilities.

"That girl, I know she doesn't mean it and is trying…" Shizune said shaking her head. "How do you put with the Kurenai I'll never know." She said with a sigh.

Kurenai just smiled in amusement. "It's a hassle sometimes but they are good kids." She said.

Iria looked up and glanced around. "Where's Kage? I thought she would be joining as well." She said.

Hinata nodded. "Yea, but I think her teammates had a problem. Apparently they have had a lot of unresolved sexual tension and it was driving her crazy. She said something about locking them up until they made out or…fucked." Hinata finished with a blush and whisper.

Iria laughed hysterically. "Oh, my god. That's Mira's kid alright." She said when she calmed down. "What are her teammates names again?" she asked.

Lee grinned. "Soubi Sebastian Yasuo and Ritsuka Ceil Jun." He said. "I'm glad to see one of them finally doing something about it. It was messing up our training. Jun keeps beating Yasuo to a pulp, and Yasuo just smiles the whole time."

Iria looked over when her youngest son suddenly stood. Muraki had gained her white hair, and oddly enough one silver eye and one ice green eye. Luckily she remembered her father having silver eyes. Muraki was 9 years old, and was fond of Hinata and Naruto's youngest Tsuzuki. However there was only one person that could distract him from his best friend. Likewise Tsuzuki was 8 and had dark brown hair and purple eyes. Naruto had mentioned his mother having purple eyes. Same for him only one person could distract him form Muraki. The one he and Muraki fought over because it was the one thing they refused to share.

"Hisoka!" Muraki called.

"Soka-Chan!" Tsuzuki shouted happily.

Hisoka was Mira and Itachi's youngest and was 6 years old. He had ash blonde hair oddly enough and emerald green eyes. Mira had said her mother had ash blond hair and her father green eyes, although his hadn't been jewel toned. That came from her Mira alone.

Mira was currently walking toward them with Hisoka in her arms. Itachi was walking at her side. Mira's eye was twitching as she watched Muraki and Tsuzuki. They usually ended up scaring or hurting her baby with their obsession. Itachi however, was amused although when Hisoka started crying he would keep the boy with him.

Iria sighed. "Muraki, you leave Hisoka alone today!" She demanded.

"You too Tsuzuki! He's still hurt from where you two accidently pushed him." Hinata scolded.

Tsuzuki ducked his head in sadness, while Muraki glared before pouting.

Mira sighed before reaching the picnic. She wondered where a blanket this large came from. In the corner of her eyes she could see the rest of the group arriving. Chouji picking up Rei, while Riko tried to sneak at what her father was drawing. Anko was trying to keep Kura from taking her Dango. And Yami was saying a payer with Hidan from his earlier sacrifice. Kage could be seen walking over with her face a permanent twitch. Although it vanished seeing her parents and Hisoka. She all but hissed at Tsuzuki and Muraki, before taking Hisoka herself.

Mira wondered when the next time they could all get together again would. She knew next time the others would be here as well. Neji, Tenten, and Shikamaru visited with their children every now and then sometimes with their husbands, wife. Konan and Pein visited about once or twice a year. Gai had decided to journey around with Kisame. The amount of people that had been overjoyed was insane. And Haku and Zabuza came about once a month. They couldn't this time because of the Chuunin Exams next month.

Mira took her seat and allowed herself to be pulled to Itachi's side. She knew Kage wouldn't allow Tsuzuki nor Muraki around her brother when she was here. So she didn't have to worry. Her gaze drifted around the area before locking with soft black. Itachi smirked resting his forehead against hers. She supposed she was happy…maybe… 'Oh damn! That smile's slipping out again.' Opening her eyes she was relieved to see she was the only one. Iria actually looked calm and happy, and Itachi had a near copy of her own.

'Oh well.' She thought pulling up the shirt sleeve to cover her shoulder.


End file.
